There You Are
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: What happens when Olivia has a twin? Who gets Fitz?
1. Chapter 1

"There you are."

The blued eyed man took a seat next to Olivia. She continued reading her textbook. Guys were always flirting with her at the cafe.

"You're not going to greet me?"

"I don't know you."

"We talked on the phone for hours last night. I know your favorite drink is wine and your favorite food is popcorn."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"How do you know so many things about me?"

"You talked my ear off last night. Do you still want Thai food later?"

"Okay, this is getting creepy."

"Why are you being so weird? You were really excited to meet when we finished our conversation."

"I don't know you."

"You're Camille."

"That's it. I must resemble her. My name is Olivia."

"Camille is your nickname?"

"I don't know Camille."

"You're not interested anymore."

"I never was."

"Okay, I can take a hint."

"Thank you."

"I hope you call me later. I really like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Goodbye Olivia."

He slumped his shoulders defeated and humiliated. He was really looking forward to their date. She was even more beautiful in person. Maybe she was bored and looking for conversation last night. It was silly of him to assume she wanted more than a phone call. He was ready to give up online dating.

Olivia closed her book and stared out the window. The guy was cute, but he was coming on too strong. Was he stalking her? It was almost time for her next class.

"What's your name?"

He turned around with a nervous smile. "Fitz."

"I hope you find Camille."

"I hope I can hear about your day later."


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are. I thought you stood me up."

"Camille?"

"Are you waiting for someone else?"

"How did you get over here so fast? You were just sitting over there. Your dress was yellow a few minutes ago."

"I've been sitting here waiting for you."

Fitz sighed, "So you're not Olivia anymore?"

"Who is Olivia? Are you cheating on me?"

"No. You must have a twin because..."

Camille frowned. He decided not to take the conversation in that direction.

"Never mind. Are you ready for your next class?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could have a cup of tea, but we can't now."

"Are we still eating Thai food later?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can have popcorn and wine with me after we leave the restaurant."

"That sounds great."

"You look so much better in person."

"Am I ugly in pictures?"

"No, you're much taller."

"I hope I'm not too tall for you."

"Of course not. You're the first guy I've met from online dating."

"I hope I'm the last."

"What?"

"Okay, that came out creepy. I hope we can get married some day."

Camille laughed,"You want to marry me already?"

"Yeah, not this afternoon, but maybe next year."

"Wow. I'm not ready to tie the knot."

"I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You are. I haven't smelled your morning breath, and you are ready to get hitched."

"I still have to meet your mom and dad."

"I only have my mom. My dad left when I was a baby."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's his loss. He will never get another daughter exactly like me."

"I really like you Camille."

"I like you too Fitz."

"Should we meet in the café after class?"

"Yeah, hopefully you won't keep me waiting again Fitzgerald Grant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you keep changing dresses?"

"You again."

"I left class early."

"Why are you following me Fitz?"

"Umm... Camille?"

"No, do you take psychiatric meds or something?"

"I'm wondering the same about you."

"Excuse me?"

"An hour ago, you were Camille. Now you're Olivia again."

"I'm not Camille. I'm Olivia Pope."

"You and Camile have the same last name."

"You need to get out of your imagination Fitz."

"I guess you don't want to have popcorn and wine later with me."

"I'm not inviting you to my house."

"I guess you don't want Thai food either?"

"You are not coming to lunch with me."

"Maybe I should walk out the cafe and come back in. You could change your mind about hanging out again."

"Get away from my table Fitz."

Fitz couldn't take her insults anymore. He left her alone and came back in the cafe when he could keep himself together. She was still sitting by the window.

"Hey, you're early better than late."

"Are you okay now Camille?"

"I'm starving. Are you ready to get Thai food?"

"You changed dresses again."

"I've been wearing this all morning."

"You just told me to get lost."

"Why would I say that. I like you Fitz."

"I hope so. You're mood swings are really tiring."

"I don't have mood swings. Are you trying to get out of having lunch with me?"

"No. I'm ready to go. I just hope you don't change your mind at the restaurant."

Camille laughed, "I hope you don't change your mind about joining me later for popcorn and wine. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I hope so. I can't take anymore disappointment today."

Camille smiled, "Let's go Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your political science test?"

"Horrible. I wish I had a twin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she could take all my boring classes."

"How are your science classes?"

"I'm doing great in biology and chemistry."

"You want to be a geneticist, right?"

"Yeah, I want to makes clones."

"Are you always so goofy?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I like your sense of humor when you're in a good mood."

"Great."

"I never wanted a twin. I like being one of a kind."

"Oh come on Fitz. It would be cool."

"No it wouldn't."

"I bet my twin would have a totally different personalty. She would probably be really uptight."

"You have multiple personalities Camille, or should I call you Olivia?"

"Who is Olivia?"

"Your other personality."

"You're giving me an imaginary twin?"

"Never mind. It's been a really long day."

"You still have an afternoon class?"

"Yeah."

"I might come to your class. I'm going to be so bored waiting for you."

"You really like marine biology."

Camille shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do. I've finished all my assignments for this week."

"We should start making our way back to campus."

"Yeah."

Fitz and Camille laughed and walked arm in arm back to campus. He kissed her cheek and left her outside her dorm. He made a quick trip to his dorm before going to class. The professor was discussing the midterm when he stepped in the class. He quickly took a seat in the back of the class. He smiled when he saw the person he couldn't stop daydreaming about typing notes on her computer. She was wearing the yellow dress again.

"You changed your mind about staying in your dorm."

"I have pepper spray."

"What?"

"I will spray you Fitz."

"Camille..."

"Get away from me."

Fitz didn't know if he could deal with her mood swings. He didn't want to upset Camille, so he found another seat. He was going to cancel their dinner plans if she couldn't control her multiple personalities.


	5. Chapter 5

"You stood me up."

"You told me to stay away from you."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Camille I can't deal with your mood swings."

"I thought you were different. You're just like all the other guys."

"You need to have a talk with Olivia."

"I don't have a split personality. I'm Camille Pope."

"I have to study."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"Camille I really like you."

"Give us a chance Fitz. Let me help you study."

"I wish you could take my quiz."

"Marine biology isn't difficult."

"You like science. It's easy for you."

Camille took the textbook from Fitz and grabbed his index cards.

"How do you change your hair so fast?"

"It's been curly all day."

"You keep making it straight and curly. Just like you keep changing your dress."

"I haven't straightened my hair in weeks."

Fitz didn't want to start arguing. He looked out the window needing a break from Camille.

"What are you looking at?"

Fitz stepped back from the window and grabbed Camille's hand.

"We have to run."

"For what?"

"I don't think you're crazy."

"What?"

"You have a look alike. Run!"

Fitz couldn't let Olivia get away from him without showing her Camille. They were out of breath when they stepped outside. Camille pulled away from him.

"You're crazy!"

"Look!"

He pointed to Olivia sitting on a bench. Camille looked at Fitz and back at Olivia.

"Who is that?"

"Your clone."

"This can't be real."

"Fitz why are following me!"

Olivia dropped her backpack and marched towards him. She slowed her steps when she was inches away from him. Camille took a step back and Olivia kept walking slowly.

"This can't be real." Olivia said stepping closer to Camille.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who do you work for?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that mask?"

"I'm not wearing a mask. You're Olivia?"

"Do you work for the Russians?"

"What is she talking about Fitz?"

Olivia grabbed Camille's nose and pulled. The mask wasn't coming off. She grabbed her hair and yanked it hard.

"Are you crazy? Let go."

"The Russians sent you to spy on me? You can't get to my father, so your boss made a mask of my face."

"Stop Olivia!"

"Do you work for the Russians too?"

"We don't know anything about the damn Russians."

"My name is Camille Pope."

"You will not get any information about my father you Russian spy."

Olivia grabbed her backpack and ran. Fitz tried to stop her, and she pushed him. He fell hard. Olivia hit like a linebacker. He was embarrassed to be knocked off his feet by someone half his height.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"She is a psycho."

"I didn't know she would react like that."

"I guess I owe you an apology. You really were mixing me up with Olivia."

"You have a clone."

"No, she just has an uncanny resemblance to me. It freaked me out."

"You've never seen her on campus?"

"No. She thinks I'm a Russian spy."

"Maybe seeing her twin freaked her out."

"We can't be twins."

"You don't know that. Maybe your mom didn't tell you about Olivia."

"That sounds crazy."

"Ask your mom about your twin."

"She doesn't like stupid questions. She always complains about me being goofy."

"It's a serious question. Maybe she can give some more detailed information about your dad."

"I'll ask. If she laughs at me, I'm going to be mad at you for making me look like the village idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

"Olivia are you okay?"

Eli Pope watched Olivia close the curtains and pace back and forth. She was visibly shaken. He placed two cups of tea on the dining table and picked up her backpack.

"What's wrong? Did you fail your biology quiz?"

"No this is more important than a stupid science class. Does the Russian government have access to Throne Gate?"

"What?"

"The program you created to spy on Russian citizens?"

"Olivia why are you asking me this?"

"We know Throne Gate can create false humans. I've seen the masks."

"I don't want to lie to you Olivia."

"Answer the question!"

"Throne Gate is a highly classified government program."

"You keep the files in a box next to your dinosaur collection. I know you have interest outside of the Smithsonian and your dinosaur collection. I'm asking for facts. I need to know this information."

"Fine. The program can create realistic masks. Some silly Americans think the government is creating clones. They are not fake humans. They are simply government employees wearing masks."

"You're using the masks to spy on Russians. It's much easier to make a copy of their face after you capture them. Instead of torturing and brainwashing them, you send one of your own to spy on the Russians in a mask."

"You are very smart Olivia. Now what does any of this have to do with your day at school?"

"I met someone wearing a mask of my face. I think the Russians sent her."

"Did she give you a name?"

"Camille Pope."

Eli grabbed the chair and gasped for air. Olivia rushed to his side.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I need water."

Olivia ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water a few seconds later. Eli gulped the water and tried to relax his trembling hand. He wasn't prepared for this."

"Camille Pope is not a Russian spy. She is your identical twin."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I don't like stupid jokes."

"Camille is your twin."

"Okay, and I guess she is the opposite of me right? She's loves math and science, and she has a sense of humor?"

"That's a possibility."

"So you took one twin and mom took the other. Are you going to tell me she was raised in London with her butler Martin? Are we supposed to have a vineyard in Nappa?"

"Your mother did grow up in London. I don't know if she has a butler, and I have considered purchasing a vineyard."

"I want to meet my mother."

"We can't."

"Right now. Come with me, or I'll go without you."

"You don't know her address."

"All of her information is in your file cabinet."

"You can't go over there. I don't know how she will react to seeing you. It might not be a pleasant meeting."

"I'm going to her house. I'll be back in a few hours."

Eli knew he couldn't stop her. Maya Pope was his ex-wife and he never stopped loving her. He still wanted his family back together. Unfortunately, she wanted to get back together for nefarious reasons. She needed an alliance with a high ranking government official. She wasn't going to use him to carryout her plans. He kept close tabs on Maya. He knew all about Camille. He couldn't keep Olivia from knowing about them.

/

Olivia read the address in her phone and rang the doorbell again. This was the correct house. A few minutes later, a woman opened the door.

"Did you leave your key when you stormed out of here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You ran out of here when I wouldn't give you information about your clone."

"I'm not Camille."

"Who are you?"

"Olivia Pope."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you ever get tired of science fiction?"

"What?"

Maya let out an exasperated sigh, "I give up. You win. You have a clone who is a Russian spy."

"I don't watch science fiction. I'm Olivia Pope."

"Are you having an identity crisis? Do you want an identical twin? Do you dream of clones and Russian spies?"

"My father is Eli Pope. Camille is my identical twin."

"Mom close the door! Get away from my mom you psycho!"

Camille ran towards her house at full speed. She had to protect herself and Maya from Olivia. How did she find her address? Olivia turned towards Camille and Maya's jaw dropped.

"You really are Olivia."

"I will punch you!"

"I'm not here to fight you Camille. I want answers."

"My mom doesn't know anything about the Russians."

"I apologize for attacking you."

"You two had a fight?"

"I thought she was a Russian spy."

Maya stepped aside so Camille and Olivia could have a seat. "I need a drink."

"I guess you two have a lot of questions."

"Why were we separated?" Olivia asked.

"I'm divorced."

"That doesn't answer the question. Why separate identical twins?"

"We couldn't have a normal divorce. Eli took you and I took Camille."

"You took away our chance to know each other."

"My boyfriend introduced me to Olivia."

"When did you get a boyfriend?"

"His name is Fitz Grant."

"Is he cute?"

"He's very tall and handsome."

"I didn't come here to discuss Fitz Grant."

"What do you want to know Olivia? Do you want me to apologize for not being there for you?"

"I want to know the real reason you separated us."

"It was your dad's decision. I would have kept you if he gave me that option."

"Olivia do you want to go somewhere and hangout for a few hours? We can get to know each other."

Camille didn't know if her invitation would be accepted.

Olivia's frown softened. "Okay, we can get sandwiches and tea."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you ever smile?"

"What?"

"I guess that's a stupid question."

"Why are you so happy?"

"What?"

Olivia smiled, "That was a stupid question. It's a good thing you're happy."

"What's your major?"

"Political science."

"Wow. You like those boring classess?"

"I want to have my own crisis management firm."

"I'm a biology major. I want to be a geneticist."

"Wow. So you like math and science?"

"Yeah, I'm taking the MCAT next week."

"I'm taking the LSAT next week."

"How are you doing in your science classes?"

"I'm barely passing marine biology."

"My boyfriend is taking that class."

"I have an idea. How about you take my math and science classess, and I'll take your political science classess."

"How can we do that?"

"We're identical twins Camille."

"That's against the student code of conduct. We could get kicked out."

"I can get you an A in political science, Constitutional law, public policy, or any other general education requirement."

"What math class are you taking?"

"Precalculus."

"That class is just trigonometry and algebra."

"I don't like math."

"Let me discuss this with my boyfriend. I need his opinion."

"With Fitz?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I have dated since..."

"What?"

"My abortion last year."

"You were pregnant?!"

"Yes, for a few weeks."

"Why did you have an abortion?"

"I'm not ready for a baby, and it was not by the right man."

"Were you in a long-term relationship?"

"No, he's married."

"You cheated with a married man?"

"He wanted to make his wife jealous. It was a stupid affair, and now it's over."

"Wow, your dating history is much more interesting than mine."

"I have to go home and study. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're my twin Olivia. You're my opposite and I like you."

"I like you too Camille."


	11. Chapter 11

Camille looked at the alarm clock and closed her eyes. She had to be at class early tomorrow morning, but she couldn't sleep. This was real. She was still pinching herself. It was almost 1:00 in the morning. She could call Fitz, but she really wanted to be near her twin. She couldn't explain the connection, and she would probably look like a crazy person showing up at Olivia's door in the middle of the night. She looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls from Olivia. She smiled seeing a text message from her twin. _I can't stop thinking about you._ Camille slipped into her shoes and grabbed her purse. A few minutes later, she was standing outside Olivia's dorm. Camille laughed when Olivia invited her in. They were both wearing grey satin pajamas and a grey satin scarf. It was like looking in a mirror.

"What's so funny?"

"You're reading my thoughts."

"We're not psychic."

"You're thinking about wine and popcorn."

"Wow, maybe we are psychic."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure. We can't drink this late. I have class in the morning."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. You're my twin."

"Thanks."

Olivia laughed, "I'm not sharing my pillow."

Camille laughed and fell back. Neither of them had space to move and Olivia was forced to share her pillow.

"I hope you dont have really bad morning breath." Olivia said turning off the light.

"Fitz wouldn't complain."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"I really like him."

"That's great."

"I hope he doesn't break my heart."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He's perfect for me."

"Goodnight Camille."

"Goodnight Olivia."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you ever smile?"

"Do you ever stop asking stupid questions?"

Curtis Price took a sip of his soda and turned the page in his textbook. Olivia was his assigned group partner for the next few days.

"You would be perfect if you smiled. You need an identical twin."

"I do have a twin." Olivia said, without looking up from her textbook.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You never asked."

"Is her personality like yours?"

"No, she has a sense of humor."

"Cool, is she single?"

"No."

"I want to meet her."

"Her boyfriend won't like that."

"You two are really identical?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like having a twin?"

"It's great. Her boyfriend mixes is up when we're not together."

"You think that's a good thing? What if he accidentally hooked up with you?"

"I don't want Camille's boyfriend."

"Does he want you?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. He's a nice guy."

"Would you take him from your twin?"

"You really want to meet Camille. I'm not helping you end her relationship with Fitz. They're a great couple."

"If she looks exactly like you with a better personality, I'm taking her away from him."

Olivia laughed, "You really think she will leave her boyfriend for you?"

"What's he got that I don't?"

"Perfect blue eyes and a six pack."

"Sounds like you want him."

Olivia blushed, "He's very attractive and off limits."

"Does Camille know about your crush on her boyfriend?"

"It's not a crush."

"Right, its part of the whole twin vibe."

Olivia was still blushing when Camille sent a text message. She wanted to meet for lunch.

"We're really close. I would never hurt my twin."

"Olivia, help me get her away from Fitz, and you can have him."

"We can't break them up."

"We can and we will. I want Camille, and I'm not stopping until she is mine."


	13. Chapter 13

"That's your twin?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic. She isn't smiling."

"Maybe she's having a crappy day."

Camille dropped her backpack and took a seat next to Olivia. Her lip trembled.

"Are you okay?"

She leaned on Olivia's shoulder and sniffled. Olivia let her cry for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Fitz started a fight with me. He called me goofy and immature."

"Your first argument."

"He said we can't have a serious conversation because I laugh too much."

"You are goofy Camille. That's a good thing."

"Really?"

"I think it's great."

"Who are you?"

"Curtis Price."

"What's your major?"

"Biology and psychology."

"Really, I haven't seen you in the science building."

"I transferred from a community college."

"Oh...that's smart I guess."

"It was cheaper."

"Are you going to medical school?"

"I want to be a neurosurgeon."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"A geneticist."

Curtis laughed, "Are you going to make clones?"

"Yes!"

"Nerds."

"At least I'm not boring."

"Okay, I'm going to class."

"Wait. Stay with me."

"No."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No."

Curtis laughed, "Wow you are close twins."

"She has mood swings. Olivia and my boyfriend are so similar. I don't know why he didn't hook up with her."

"You want your boyfriend to date your twin?"

"No."

"How long have you been with him?"

"A few weeks."

"The bliss is fading already?"

"He's changed a lot. I thought he liked my personality, but he always seems annoyed."

"What's your next class?"

"Molecular Biology."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where I'm going."

"You are not in my class."

"You know everyone in the lecture hall?"

"No, where do you sit?"

"In the back."

"Oh, I always sit in the front. You can sit next to me today. I need some company."

"Is your boyfriend going to be jealous?"

"I don't care what Fitz wants. I will care about his mood swings when he apologizes for calling me goofy and immature."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello beautiful."

Camille stumbled into Olivia's dorm with a bottle of wine. She cupped her cheeks and placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"You're really pretty."

"Are you drunk?"

"I didn't have that much wine."

"Where have you been?"

"With Curtis."

"He got you drunk?"

"I brought the wine. The sex was amazing."

"You fucked him!?"

"Is it that terrible? I haven't even had sex with my boyfriend...does that make me a whore?"

"What about Fitz? He thinks you're in a committed relationship?"

"I'm not married to him."

"Camille."

"Oh come on Olivia. You broke up a marriage, and you're complaining about me fucking some guy."

"Fitz has never cheated on you."

"How do you know that?"

"You need to sleep off your hangover."

"I'm not sleeping this early on a Friday night. I'm going to get more wine."

"You don't need anymore wine."

"Whatever, I'm going to find a party."

"You're not going anywhere drunk."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Don't make me fight you Camille. I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine I'll go to sleep."

"Camille, I don't want you to be like me."

"You don't want me to date more than one man?"

"I don't want you to have an abortion. You need to slow down and get on birth control."

"I use condoms."

"You need birth control, and you need to choose Fitz or Curtis. You can't have both."

"I want both of them."

"No."

"Who should I pick?"

"I can't make that decision for you."

"Who would you choose?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Do you like Fitz?"

"He's a good man. I don't want you to hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt Fitz. I don't want to dump him."


	15. Chapter 15

_One month later_

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Camille isn't here."

"Okay, are you going to invite me in?"

"Sure."

"You two are really close."

"She's special to me. Camille is very goofy, and she wants to have sleepovers almost every night. What's really funny is I don't get tired of her."

"She is your opposite."

"I wish I could be more like my twin. She sees the world through rose colored glasses."

"I can make you smile more."

"Fitz, we can't be a couple. That would hurt Camille. I don't want to be the cause of another failed relationship."

"I should have picked you."

Olivia blushed. "I shouldn't be saying this to you. There's a guy. Curtis Price."

"So she is dating someone else?"

"They're not dating."

"I've seen text messages from him."

"You read her text messages?"

"I wanted to know who was making her laugh."

"So why are you still with Camille if you know she's happy with another man?"

"I'm going to let her end the relationship."

"She's not going to be okay with us dating."

"How do you know that?"

"I wouldn't be happy if the situation was reversed."

"I think we need a drink."

"I can't get any wine until this weekend."

"I'm 21."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"We're celebrating tonight."

"We can't."

"Camille is with Curtis. I knew she was with him when she didn't answer her phone."

"You didn't come over her looking for her. You came to see me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can get the wine. Come back here and we can celebrate."

"As a couple?"

"Not until Camille ends your relationship."

"So we're friends with benefits until then?"

"Yes."

"I can accept that for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia closed her textbook and yawned. Camille grabbed the last of the popcorn and stared at her twin. They helped each other study at least once a week. Tonight, Olivia was an unwelcome visitor.

"I'm only going to ask you this once."

"What wrong Camille?"

"Do you want to be with Fitz?"

"You're dating him, right?"

"Yes, I want to make sure you know that?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I see the way he looks at you."

"Camille you can't have Curtis and Fitz."

"That doesn't mean you can have Fitz. Are you fucking him?"

Olivia didn't answer the question. Camille bit her trembling lip. Her day was starting and ending horribly. This was the ultimate betrayal.

"I was hoping you would say you and Fitz are just friends."

"I'm sorry."

"So was he just going to keep stringing me along?"

"You're cheating on him. He wants you to end the relationship."

"So he can be with you Olivia? You're my twin, and you stole my boyfriend."

"You're pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"You left the pregnancy test in your drawer."

"You searched my stuff?"

"I borrowed your cardigan."

"I'm not pregnant anymore. I had an abortion yesterday."

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

"I didn't want you complaining."

"Does Curtis know about the abortion?"

"He doesn't need to know anything. I'm just not having sex for a few weeks."

"You need birth control."

"You need to stay away from Fitz. I want him."

"Camille, you can't cheat and expect him to stay with you."

"Fitz cheated with you."

"Camille."

"You need to leave Olivia."

"No."

"You can't stay here."

"You can be mad at me. I'm staying here."

"I'm going to be mad at you tomorrow and maybe next week."

Olivia turned off the light and Camille sniffled in the dark. Her tears wet the pillow.

"I won't steal anymore of your boyfriends. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Go to sleep before I throw you out." Camille said through her tears.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can I borrow this dress?"

"When have you ever asked for anything you want?"

Olivia ignored the snide comment and took the dress off the hanger. "Can I borrow these shoes?"

"You are so annoying. Hurry up and get dressed. You're going to make me late for class."

"Are you joining me for lunch?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate you Olivia."

"You love me. How can you hate me when you see my face whenever you look in the mirror? Do you hate yourself? Is that why you are being so reckless?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Look at me."

Camille avoided eye contact. Olivia tilted her chin and held eye contact. She knew Camille couldn't keep a frown longer than a few seconds.

"Is that a smile?"

Camille laughed and pushed Olivia. "I'm so mad at you. Stop trying to make me laugh!"

"I will never let a guy tear us apart."

"Why are you with Fitz?"

"You're not happy with Fitz. You want to be with Curtis."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Come to lunch with me."

"Will Fitz be there?"

"Do you want him to join us?"

"I want to know why he kept stringing me along."

"Camille you were pregnant by another man."

"He cheated with you."

"You started this. He knew you didn't want a committed relationship."

"How are we going to be friends after this?"

"Fitz is not mad at you."

"Maybe you're right Olivia. The relationship was rushed, and I cheated as soon as we had a problem."

"Do better with Curtis. He's a nice guy."

"Should I tell him about the abortion?"

"Only if you want more drama."

"So you and Fitz are officially a couple now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Are you coming to mom's birthday party this weekend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I go to her party?"

"Dad's going to be there."

"No he's not."

"He wants to get married again."

"That will never work."

"I think she loves him. In her own weird way."

"What do you mean?"

"She was excited when he asked about her."

"I don't want them together. My dad can do better."

"Hey, don't insult my mom."

"She's a threat to the government."

"She can kick your ass Olivia."

"I want to see her try."

"I'm serious Olivia. You do not want to push her the wrong way."

"Keep her away from dad."

"I want them to get back together."

"No, you need to find her another man. I won't let her hurt my dad again."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm surprised you showed up Livvie."

"I need more wine. It's the only way I can tolerate being anywhere near you."

"Are you always so mean?"

"Yes."

Maya laughed and filled Olivia's glass. "I like you. It's odd that you are so different from Camille."

"You should like Camille. She's a much better person than me."

"You remind me of myself."

"I would never leave my kid. I'm nothing like you."

"Livvie, it was complicated. I want to start over again with your father. We can get it right."

"Stay away from him. He deserves better than you."

"We're perfect for each other."

"You're a terrorist. You don't deserve happiness."

"I knew you would have a good time. I had to drag her to your party."

Camille held her empty glass up for more wine. Maya poured and looked around for her ex-husband. She wanted to run off with him for a few minutes. She knew he wouldn't turn down her invitation for a quick fuck. He could end their marriage, but he couldn't end his longing for his ex-wife. She smiled when he raised his glass. That was her cue to meet him in their favorite place.

"Don't go there. I don't want to hurt you at your own birthday party."

Maya ignored Olivia and made her way across the room. Eli kept his eyes on her.

"Olivia, she can talk to dad."

"They're going to do more than talk. You can't be that dense Camille."

"Are they going to sit outside and count the stars? That's so romantic."

"No, you idiot. They looking for a place to fuck."

"You think they want that? Maybe you need to find Fitz and sneak away. Your mind is in the gutter."

"I do need Fitz." Olivia handed Camille her wine glass and got Fitz attention. He checked his watch and Olivia smiled.

"Don't call me unless you need something important."

"You're going to leave me here?"

"Go find Curtis."

"He left a few minutes ago. We're supposed to be celebrating mom's party, not running off with our boyfriends."

"She ran off with dad. The party is over."

"Fine, I need another glass of wine."

"Don't drink too much."

"I'm staying here tonight. I'm going to sleep drunk. I don't want to hear mom and dad."

"Go back to your dorm."

"I'm too drunk to drive my car."

"Okay."

"You're really going to run off with Fitz?"

"I will come back and get you in an hour."

/

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back and get Camille."

"Why can't she drive herself back to her dorm?"

"I don't want her driving drunk."

"Can't she stay there tonight? I don't want you to leave."

"I'm sorry Fitz. I love you babe, but I can't stand up Camille."

"I understand."

"I'll be back soon."

"She is really lucky to have you."

"I think you should flip that around. Camille is my only light sometimes."

"You should give yourself more credit than you do. Camille is not a saint."

"No, she's not. When I look at Camille, it's like looking in a mirror. She reminds me that the world doesn't always have to be a dark place."

"I want you. Olivia, you're my light in the dark."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't see it, but you're not as hard as you think. If you were, you wouldn't be soft when it comes to Camille."

"I have to protect her."

"I want to keep you safe, Olivia."

"That's sweet and funny."

"Why is that?"

"You can't protect me. I can kick your ass Fitz."

"You think so? I let you win every fight. I would never hurt you Livvie."

"I'll be ready for the next round when I come back."

"Okay, don't beg me to stop pounding hard when your legs are over my shoulders."


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you want me to be happy Olivia?"

"You can't marry her."

"I'm giving you the family you never had."

"You're not doing this for me or Camille. There is a reason you're divorced."

"You want to know the truth, Olivia?"

"I don't have a say in your relationship. It doesn't matter."

"I never stopped loving Maya. I often dreamed of keeping her away from the world for her own protection."

"You can't protect a terrorist."

"She would never hurt us."

"You're an idiot to believe that."

"How is your relationship with Fitz. You did steal your twin's boyfriend, right?"

"Camille wanted to be with Curtis. You know that."

"I'm just saying. You know everything is not always black and white. I know you didn't take Fitz from Camille."

"Dad, your relationship with mom is completely different. You want to marry an international terrorist."

"Nothing is going to change your mind about Maya."

"I don't have hearts in my eyes. She is using you for something."

"Can you please contain your emotions for the next few hours."

"Why?"

"Maya is joining us for dinner."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"We always have dinner on Sunday nights. It's the reason you're here now. You can't leave while I'm in the middle of cooking."

"You should have told me this before I drove all the way here."

Eli smiled when the doorbell rang."She's here."

Olivia reached for her purse and Eli snatched it. "You're staying for dinner."

"Fine."

Maya came in their home holding a bottle of wine. Eli couldn't stop following her around the kitchen.

"Olivia, can you get us some glasses?"

"You don't need a glass."

Maya laughed, "Girl, get out of that chair and get me a glass."

Olivia took the bottle of wine and offered Maya a huge smile. A few seconds later, Maya screamed when the warm red liquid soaked her white blouse.

"Don't worry. The dry cleaners can remove that stain."

"Olivia!"

"Give me my purse, now!"

Eli dropped the designer handbag on the table and grabbed paper towels for Maya. He let Olivia leave while he tried to calm the woman he loved. He couldn't rush this. Olivia would come back soon.


	20. Chapter 20

"You need to leave Curtis."

"Olivia come back later."

She ignored her twin and took off her shoes before getting on her side of the bed. Camille frowned confused and frustrated. This was not a good time for the whole twin thing.

"Turn the light off on your way out Curtis."

"Dammit Olivia. You better have a good reason for coming here."

"I don't want to talk. I want to sleep."

"You can sleep in your own bed."

"I need a hug."

"Is it Fitz?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I poured a glass of wine on mom."

"What?!"

"Their dating Camille. I don't want him with a terrorist."

"You attacked mom? Are you insane?"

"I should have knocked her out."

"You are playing with fire Olivia. You don't want to make her mad. She can really hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be."

"She needs to stay away from Dad."

"You can't keep them apart. What they have started before you were born. Dad wants mom."

"Why does he want her?"

Camille laughed, "You can ask him that?"

"It's not funny."

"How are you going to stop them?"

"I don't know. You're going to help me break them up."

"No I'm not. I don't want to be involved in your crazy plan."

"Please Camille."

"Let them be happy."

"She doesn't deserve him."

"Give her a chance Olivia. I really don't want you fighting. You can't win this."

"What am I supposed to do if she hurts him?"

"Nothing."

"I should go. Sorry I kicked out your boyfriend."

"I'm sure he's waiting outside. Go find my ex boyfriend. Fitz wants you with him."

Olivia laughed, "Do you have to say it like that?"

"You stole my boyfriend and I'm happy for you."

Olivia turned on the light. Camille was right about Curtis. He was stay outside.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

Olivia walked in the hall and called Fitz. She had to stop being so emotional. Camille was right. She couldn't control their relationship.


End file.
